Harry Potter and the Books About Himself
by Love is the key to the world
Summary: What if Harry Potter was given a book series about... himself? What would happen if He read the books we all know,and love? Well he'd probably be smarter, stronger, better equipped,friends with Death,and in a war with Voldemort and Fate.It's just a guess.
1. The Wrath of Lily Potter

_I do not own J.K.Rowling therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. Only saying once._

_**"Books may well be the only true magic." Alice Hoffman**_

Harry Potter was currently sitting on the top of the school roof. He didn't understand how he got up here. All he had been trying to do was jump behind the trash cans at school. _"_The wind must of caught me on the way up." Harry mumbled coming up with another pathetic excuse. " It's not like_ I _can control the wind."

Truth be told Harry knew their was way too many things in his life he just excepted without questioning. He sighed wishing that he had more control over his life. Then it hit him, no I don't figuratively, but literally hit him in the back of the head as if to say '**Look over here you Moron!**' And Harry did and what he saw startled him so much that he sat their for five minuets just looking at what hit him. 'Was this a trick from Dudley? No he could never be intelligent enough to do this.' but his thoughts where interrupted by at dinging noise.

The Bell was ringing and that meant it was time for classes. Harry was stuck on the roof, and he had to get down. Not because anyone would notice his absence in class, but because most likely someone would come up here, for some silly reason, and find an eight year old boy. His relatives would be contacted and Harry would be locked up in his cupboard for at least a week. Maybe with no light, and Harry wanted to find out what this _gift(?) _was.

Harry looked around the edges of the roof to see if there was a good way to get down. On one of the walls their was gutter that went all the way down to ground. He didn't have time to find another option, Harry had to climb down. Harry edged his way off the roof, both hands and feet clinging to metal. Harry a light as he was made the gutter shake very much.The mantra 'Right foot, left foot, right arm, left arm' kept playing in his head. He was almost their only two meters to go, when the custodian, Mr. Materson, came out . Harry froze, prying silently, not to be caught, not now. In fact he wished he was invisible. Mr. Materson walked by Harry with slight whistle on his breath, not noticing anything at all. As soon as he was sure Mr. Materson was gone, Harry quickly climbed down the rest of the way.

'Why didn't Mr. Materson not see me. I mean walked right past.' Harry wondered about the strange things that where happening to him as he walked of the school grounds and to the park. The park was about ten years old and not kept up very well. The swings didn't swing anymore because they where so rusty, the slide was covered in graffiti, and if you even dared to sit on the spinning top, it would most likely fall over. There is a tall oak tree by the side of the park was one of those places that you can imagine had lots of important things said their. Big, tall, and strong. The best sort of place to solve a mystery.

Harry walked to the tree and sat at the base. Shaded from the sun by the green leaves he read the cover of the book again. **Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone, by J.K. Rowling. **Harry Potter. 'That's my name, does this book have to do with me?' "No Potter, books with your name on them randomly hit you on the head _all_ the time." He sarcastically muttered to himself. 'Philosopher's'. That was a type of magician, right?' ' I guess the only way to find out is to read it.'

Harry opened the book, at the beginning there was the normal pages about copyright

'1995! It's from the future.' Harry thought, but that wasn't the only surprising thing, on the page before the first chapter, which is usually blank, where words.

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**You know who I am, and I am Death. Now it may seen a little alarming to find out you're getting a book about yourself from Death, but don't worry, this is the truth. First let me tell you something about myself. I do not go around killing humans. Because only Humans can kill Humans. Well, animals can too, but thats not the point. I only go around collecting the souls of deaf Humans and bringing them to the afterlife. I did ****not**** kill your parents, Tom Marvolo Riddle did. Tom was an evil man corrupted by his sad childhood, a thirst for power, and his fear of myself. He even went to call himself a name that in french can be translated into "Flight of death" which he always has done. His name also can be translated into "Theft of Death" and he did steal from me. But enough about Tom, the reason I gave you this book is that I am afraid of your mother. Don't get me wrong she is a wonderful person, just not when she's ticked off. She loves you very much, that proof is written in black and white, and she would do anything to make your life better. So Lily asked (screamed is a better word) me to give you something to make your future much easier to deal with. So you have this book, this is a book about about what would happen to you if you never received this book. This book was written in another dimension, by a woman named J.K. Rowling. Her dimension is only made of muggles, and a few who can see into the other dimensions. These people are called "Writers" you can find them in any dimension. Their are seven books in the series, one for each year of your 11 to 17 year old life. When you finish one book you can read the next by pressing the title in the "Also Written By J.K Rowling" section. You can always go back and re-read a book but you can't skip ahead, and jump from the 4th to the 7th, or you'd ruin the story. Remember, these are just guide lines, not rules. Do what you want in your life, not what this book tells you. Be who you want to be. Don't give a damn about what other people think. Unless you like them, then give a damn. But do what you think is right, 'Cause Harry, truth be told, you have excellent instincts, sometimes their wrong, but more then not, there right. Don't rely on just good luck harry, even though you have more then the average person, at the worst possible time, it will run out.**

**Yours truly,**

**Death**

If Harry was any older then eight and actually knew how swear like a sailor, he would have after he read that. But Harry, being his small, little innocent self just sat their and mulled over what he just learnt. 'Well, my parents were murdered by this Tom person, not in a car crash, that means my Aunt and Uncle have been lying to me my whole life. Not surprising. There many different dimensions, that different. And my mum loves me. She didn't just get herself killed, and she's still looking after me.' Harry.If you could taste laughter, this would be like a a bit of chocolate after a hard day, or in Harry's case a hard life.

_AN: Harry will be a bit more sarcastic in my version. The pairs will be the same as in the book._


	2. Harry,His Opinions,and His Discovery

It had been exactly 63 days since Harry Potter had started reading Philosherphers stone. In fact the Boy Who Lived just finished the last installment in the book series, 'Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows'.

But first lets talk about what happened _during_ those two months. When Harry first started reading he didn't want to stop. No one can blame him, but there was the slight problem with this idea.

**R-E-A-L- L-I-F-E.**

No one can avoid it, and that's excessively if your name is Harry Potter.

Harry's only time to read were between three-thirty-why school ended- and five-he had to get home to help make dinner. The fact Dudley and his gang favorite game was Harry Hunting, meant he had to move often. And it's not like Harry could skip school all the time, imagine the look on Aunt Petunia's face if Harry was caught by a truancy officer. It would probably be a very funny one though.

Dudley had gotten a set of flashlights for his birthday. In the set there four metallic black flashlights in all different sizes. When Dudley unwrapped this present he deemed it as "Boring" so it went into his second bedroom. At the time, Harry had three books to go and had just finished 'Goblet of Fire'. Lord Vordemort would come back in six years. He needed to know what happened. So what did was when Aunt Petunia told Harry to dust the guest room, he just sneaked across to Dudley's second bedroom and borrowed 'cough,cough' the third biggest flashlight. 'James Bond makes this look a whole lot harder.' Harry thought while stashing the flashlight in his cupboard.

HPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAH

On June 15th 1989 Harry's school was having a spelling bee, but more importantly Harry had finished reading the series and as you would expect he was trying to figure out what to do with the Horcruxes' (Horcri?) situation, while waiting for his turn. 'How the hell am I supposed to get into Gringotts and steal the cup.' Harry asked himself rhetorically. ' At least I don't have to worry about the one inside me.' It took Harry about three seconds to realize what this meant. ' I have a piece of voldemort's soul inside of me. A piece of very corrupted and most likely the most evil soul, ever to souled. Inside me. It has been their since I was fifteen months old. Oh, God.' At that moment Harry's teacher asked him "Can you spell virtuous?" The ironic is that virtuous means to be a good person. "Harry can you spell virtuous?" the teacher asked again unaware of what was going on in her pupils head, so she was very surprised when Harry emptied his stomach on the floor of her classroom.

Harry was sent to the nurse's office and from there he was given to his Aunt Petunia, who looked at him as if he was a nasty decease. She told him as they were driving home "You will stay in your cupboard for the entire time you're sick, understand." " Yes Aunt Petunia" said the little boy in a dull tone.

Harry was secretly overjoyed at this fact, because it would give him time to think, and after finishing the last book, he realized he didn't have nearly enough.

HPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAHHPATBAH

When Harry had turned nine he had decided on several things. The Books though very good for finding out what happens with the war, were not very good for learning spells and magic and such. Harry would need to find out more about magic in general, preferably before his eleventh birthday.

Ron and Hermione. They were Book Harry's best friends, and Harry didn't really want to change this. There were many good things about these two. Some people would criticize Ron for leaving or Hermione being to bossy. But Harry rationed it out by realizing that Ron just couldn't get a hold of his emotions, he loved Hermione,and the part before he leaves is just messy for his he did try to come back. Hermione didn't think her ideas where best, she just wanted them to get out of the war alive and not because they gave up and ran away to America or something. Actually Harry liked most of the light side characters, the only person on the light side Harry really hated was his book self. Well, he was okay for the first four years, but then he started acting like a whiny little brat. He was like a skinny Dudley, and even _he_ reformed. Sixth year was fine and the grown up Harry seemed like the first-fourth year Harry.

As you know people usually want to find out who they really are, some people just get a little help from Death. And with a little help Harry figured out who wanted to be. He wanted to be someone who wasn't shaken easily, who didn't take crap, and wasn't a golden boy. Sure, he'd help people with the whole, kill Voldermort thing, but he wouldn't be perfect hero material, and if people criticized him, he wouldn't give a damn.

HPATBAH

October 9th, 1989

"Class, I want you all to make a family tree, going back to at least your grandparents. This means you need to have birth **and **death dates, if they're dead, and a little bit of information about them." Harry's form teacher, Mrs. Johnson, told the class.

"Oh yeah", Harry muttered to himself " I'm totally going to tell you that my parents were murdered by an evil dark wizard, who's out to kill me too. My Aunt and Uncle hate my guts, and only start to semi only-treat-me-like-dirt-not-dog-poo, when I save Dudley's soul from dementors. I have no idea what happened to my grandparents except one pair lived in Surrey."

Harry sighed as he thought about how little he knew about his grandparents, on both sides. Obviously, Petunia wouldn't stand to have pictures of James' parents on her mantle, but the actual shocking thing is that she didn't have picture's of _her _parents either.

He was sure that he couldn't ask his Aunt anything, even if Dudley got anything out of her. And even if Harry wasn't particularly bothered by his muggle grades, his relatives were, they didn't want to be better than their Dudders, but not the village idiot. Theirs so long a person can go without food, in a dark, cold, cramped cupboard.

'Maybe the Library will have something', thought Harry as he walked to Little Whingings public library. His Mum's parents had lived in this area, maybe he'd find something about them? 'God, I'm such an optimist.' bitterly he thought as he shuffled in the room with all the newspaper articles. 'I'm supposed to find anything in here.' looking around at the mountainous piles of papers messily filled by... nothing. 'Better get started' Harry sighed, today was not his day.

HPATBAH

No it wasn't just not Harry's day, because it went on for three. Everyday Harry had come back to room and searched through newspapers, although he could read quite fast from reading the books, it still took him two hours to get through a stack, and there where more then twenty in the dusty room.

Harry had read about Smiths, Browns,Jake's,Kaufman, basically every name in existence, but Evens or Potter. It hopeless, he might as well give up and deal with what ever his punishment would be. It's not like his magic couldn't sustain him for week.

Magic.

'Why didn't I think of it before!' Harry had been experimenting with his theory of see when Death had told Harry that the books where guidelines he really did mean guidelines, Harry was pretty sure that it meant everything;the prophecy and rules of Magic knew that the books made wandless Magic sound impossible, but why not. Old stories that Muggle children grow up with, don't all have wands in them. Some used their body to channel their Magic.

All stories are based off the truth. If Magical people in the olden days could preform Magic without wands, why couldn't modern day wizards? Harry assumed it was most likely a forgotten art, like the protection he got from his mother. Even in the books Harry had done pieces of magic without a wand. He had blown up Aunt Marge because he was angry, and lit his wand when it was five meters away from him, he had also wished to be seen by his teacher and he wasn't.

This fact had made Harry theory feasible. He believed that you could do anything with Magic if you had enough will, that magic didn't have to power of your core, but how badly you wanted to preform the Magic. Harry hadn't had a great need to try this theory out so he thought to himself 'Why not try, there doesn't seen to be any better time.'

So that small boy of nine years old just using guess work, summoned upon True Magic, Magic that would only respond to people of truest souls. Souls that didn't have to not have been touched by dark souls, but souls that understood that the world could be as it should, balanced, for their is no light without dark, no power without weakness, and no love without hate. But the world is not as it should that is why their are souls that know if they want that balance they need to fight for it. Harry Potters soul was fighting the best way it could, no hate without love, it was saying to the magic, and the magic responded by summoning a newspaper to Harry's hand. The pages where flipped with a breeze that came from no window, until it stopped and circled a paragraph in the 'Births' section of the paper. Harry read what it said, and it sent his mind spinning. He sat lay down on a table taking in the truth, a most interesting truth.

**June 24th 1957**

_**A baby girl, Jocelyn Ann Evens,**_

_**was born at 6:03 in the morning**_

_**to Marie Parker and Robert Evens.**_

_**The baby will be given up for adoption **_

_**seeing as the birth parents are both 16.**_


	3. Calling Jocelyn Evans

**June 24th 1957**

_**A baby girl, Jocelyn Ann Evans,**_

_**was born at 6:03 in the morning**_

_**to Marie Parker and Robert Evans.**_

_**The baby will be given up for adoption **_

_**seeing as the birth parents are both 16.**_

'Oh god' was truthfully the only thought coming out of Harry Potter brain at this moment. Actually this was on par with read about his own life. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still he had an Aunt. He knew that she most likely didn't have clue about anything to do with her birth family. That she might never want to see him, or she would be just as bad as the Dursley's. He had to try. So Harry ran out of that dusty room, went up to the head librarian and asked "Do you have any phone books" prying with all he had that they did.

The head librarian looked at Harry with a look of complete disgust. It was no surprise to Harry that the neighbors believed that Dursleys when they told them Harry went to that St. Brutis school. "This is a library, not a telephone box, if you want one of those get out side." The librarian sneered at him.

"Bitch." Harry said loudly running out of the library with the sound of "Bastard boy" coming over his shoulder. Though the books didn't mention may swears, that was one of them. He had run over to the nearest telephone booth and had grabbed the phone when he realized he didn't have any money. Harry hit his head on the telephone booth in frustration. "So close, so bloody close." he moaned 'There's gotta be another way.' he thought looking at the black plastic phone. Suddenly he he hit to the phone to his head with a dull thud. No Harry has just just gone insane, he's just realized that there is a thing called an operator. Quickly, with a determined finger he punched in an 0.

"Hello, you have the operator." said a cheery voice on the other end. "Hi, uh can I be connected to um Jocelyn Ann Evans. My mums been in an accident and I need her to pick me up from the er Hospital." Harry blatantly lied, know the woman would pick up the sob story. "Oh poor dear, alright hear you go, best wishes to your mum." Rolling his eyes Harry waited for the person, who hopefully his Aunt, on the other side of the phone to pick up.

"Hi, if you've gotten this voice mail then your talking, sort of, to Jocelyn Evans. If your trying to sell me something hang up now 'cause I don't want to hear it. If your from work, why are you calling me? Seeing as I'm most likely there. If your Michel, go fuck your self you little son of a bitch." Sarcastically said the voice of Jocelyn Evans. The message still wasn't over. " And If your some random stranger that hasn't realized that they've called the wrong number hang-."

" Jocelyn Evans here." said the voice.

" So your the real Jocelyn Evans, not just a voice mail?" Asked Harry, leaning back on the phone booth.

"Yeah, who is this?" she said.

" Alright, I know this question might be a little invasive of you privacy but are you-"

"No I'm not looking for a fuck!" Jocelyn said angrily over the phone.

Harry, scared she'd hang up quickly spit out."no, I was going to say, are you an orphan?"

"What Sort of Question is that?"

"Please"

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?"

"It's a long story and I'm on a pay phone."

"So give a synopsis "

"I think your my Aunt."

There was a long silent pause.

"Your not joking are you. Jocelyn sighed rhetorically . Can I meet you somewhere?"

"There's a park in Little Whining, can you come on Saturday at ten?" Harry figured that he could get away from his garden work then.

"Sure,uh how old are you?" she asked cautiously

"Nine" Harry replied in nonchalant tone.

"You don't sound it." Jocelyn stated.

"I don't feel like one either." Harry said softly.

"Hm, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Harry slid down the wall of the telephone booth and chuckled to himself "So know I got Karma on my side too. I'm doing well."

**AN/ Hi just for you information I will be updating about once a week. I wish it could be more but I have homework. Sorry that chapter is short, but it's sort of a filler. Please read and review, **

**Love Is The Key To The World**


	4. Fast cars and stunned flowers

AN: Please read the whole chapter before deciding that this story is not for you and just to note, what Jocelyn does for a job doesn't effect the story,except for the money.

"_Style is when a person does what he pleases- that's all it is." _

_Isaac Mizrahi_

Sad to say Jocelyn Ann Evans alway could describe her life as of on the fantasy stories. She was sad to say it, because she hated serotypes, her life is sort of like one though. She sometimes describes her life a bit like this: _Girl is born. Girl is given to an orphanage by her randy sixteen year old parents. Girl grows up in said orphanage. Girl goes to primary school. Girl meets Liza. Liza is a stuck up, pre-Madonna, barbie doll, stuck up little bitch. Liza and Girl fight. Girl decides to get back at Liza by working in the fashion magazine Liza worships. Girl gets job in the place where they decide the layout of all the pages. Girl is good at job. Girl gets promoted, again, and again, and again. Girl is head of the department. Girl makes lots of cash. Girl buys a penthouse in the center of London. Girl gets hot model boyfriend. Boy dumps Girl. Girl buys a lambergini. Boy tries to come back. Girl tells boy to fuck off. Repeat last five steps three times but with different cars. Girl gives up on the idea of boys._

Yep, it's a fairy tale tale alright. Except no prince, Joce didn't really mind, she was one of those people who didn't really need a guy. Well, except for this kid who might be her nephew, but she didn't hold her breath. Jocelyn would go to Surrey, find this kid, and then go home. Sweet and Simple. Except it wasn't, she was sure the kid had had been using a pay phone, not a real one. Also she sort of forgot to ask the boy his name, and she was supposed to be organized. Ha, that was a laugh.

So here she was driving around Little Winning looking for the park. She slowed down at the faded orange play-space, looking for a nine year old boy staring at the street. She saw plenty of little girls with ribbons in their hair and small boys with superman t-shirts on. But not the boy she thought she was looking for. But Joce did eventually. There was a small boy who looked to be about 4'4''. He had jet black hair that looked like it had never been combed, broken circular glasses repaired with tape and his clothes made him look think as a twig. He was in other words, a right mess, and most likely her suppose nephew. Jocelyn slowly slid out of her car and started walking to the swing set.

_HPATBAH_

Harry was feeling like a optimistic fool. Jocelyn Evans probably thought that this was a joke and wouldn't show up. 'Now I'm going to be punished for skiving off chores.' He thought, kicking the ground with his toe.

"Now what did that poor earth ever do to you, eh." said a strange female voice. Harry quickly looked up to see a woman, with the same eyes as his, smirking at him. Harry felt his stomach contract. "Are yo- are you Jocelyn Evans?" "Well, that depends". She said sitting, on the swing next to him. "Are you the boy claiming to be my nephew?" "Yes." "Then I am." Jocelyn said smiling at him. Harry felt the happiness rising through him, finally a relative who might not hate him.

"Can I ask you some question?"asked Jocelyn "You just did, but sure." replied Harry. Scrunching her nose playfully Joce said, "Well if you my nephew, then your mum must be my sister, so why wouldn't she call from your house instead of having a nine year old calling from a pay phone? " " My parents are dead, I live with Aunt Petunia." He said matter of factly. " And Aunt Petunia wouldn't of called you either, seeing as she doesn't even have pictures of your parents or mine anywhere in the house." "Oh, Jocelyn said dully, so she's a bitch." "Just a lot."

Seeing as none of you really know Jocelyn Evans, I'll give you a hint about what's going to happen next. You see Jocelyn was never one who took the treatment of children lightly. It probably had to do with her own childhood. They weren't treated badly at the orphanage, but it still lacked love. And when Joce looked at Harry she saw a little bit of that abandoned orphan that she had when she a kid. She made her decision right their and then.

"Do you like living with Aunt Petunia." She said slowly, knowing it was more of a statement then a question. "No, and if your offering, yes." Harry said with a grin on his face. "Shit kid, your good." Joce said getting of the swing and pulling Harry up with her. "So we should probably tell me sister that your coming with me, right. And if there is anything you want to pick up." " Yeah we shou- is that _your _car!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the ferrari 612 scaglietti. "Yep"

HPATBAH

Five minuets later of driving and car looking at.

_Dursley's POV_

"Pet, the boy's not out there." Vernon said as he waddled into the kitchen. Petunia turned round to look at her husband. " What do you mean, not there." She shrieked. If the boy ran away that would mean the freaks would come and- well she didn't want to think of that. There was the sound of a car pulling into the drive. 'Who's that' Petunia thought as she walk up to the window. "I hope the boy hasn't been arrested." said Vernon while he followed her. It was obvious that from his tone that he was worrying about his own skin, not Harry's. But It wasn't a police car in the Dursleys driveway, but a very expensive Italian car.

A woman Petunia would describe as stylish, elegantly slid out of the car. She was wearing a dark green blouse, black flare jeans and a silver chain belt. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, there was light green eye shadow that made the woman's eyes pop out.

"Lily's eyes....but, but." Petunia gasped breathlessly.

Petunia has seen many green eyes in her life, but none as purely emerald as the ones in her family. But all that was left of the Evens line was Dudley, Harry and Herself. 'But who-' her thought was cut off by the chime of the door bell. She ran for the door, pulling it open as fast as she could.

Behind the woman standing on the stoop of her house, Petunia could see Harry, smirking. The strawberry blonde woman started to speak.

"Hi, my name's Jocelyn Evans, I'm your older sister. I know, big shock. Well, a couple days ago, I got a call from a nine year old. He claimed to be my nephew, told me to come to the park, I did, and we had a chat. In about three minutes, I sussed out that you are a shitty, bitch Aunt, and don't deserve to be one. You have had eight years to be a good guardian to this kid. You failed, now it's my turn. I'm taking him, get over it, though I don't think it will take long, you horse faced cow. Bye." And with that Jocelyn Evans turned on her heel and strutted back to her car with Harry in tow. Petunia still in shock from her verbal beating, didn't move a muscle as the ferrari sped down Privet drive.

HPATBAH

As Harry and Jocelyn sped down the motor way, Harry could only say one thing. "Aunt Jocelyn, you are the coolest Aunt ever." "I know, and don't call me Aunt, makes me feel old." said Jocelyn teasingly. "It's a good thing I took the day off, we have things to do." "Like what." asked Harry. " Well, you need school sorted out, and furniture for your room, and clothes of corse." She said rationally, once again being her organized self. " Not to be rude, but where did you get all this money? 'Cause, cars like these aren't cheep."

"I work for a fashion magazine, called 'Runway'. Don't give me that look, I am not a blonde bimbo." Harry had in fact given her that 'your a fashion person, you must not know anything about the real world' look. "Sorry it's just that-. "Everyone thinks that you have to have nothing else in your brain except fashion tips, yeah I know. But the truth is none of the people I work with are airheads. The person who probably most challenged with things is me. I have a mild form of dyslexia, which makes it very difficult for me to do math. My job is to head the department that chooses the layout, which doesn't include much math, but gives me a hell of a pay check."

"How the hell did you and Aunt Petunia come from the same gene pool?'


	5. Planning

"Four steps to achievement: Plan purposefully. Prepare prayerfully. Proceed positively. Pursue persistently."~ William Arthur Ward

As fate had it, or maybe the author, was on holiday for next two weeks. When she arrived on the second to last Friday of the month, she was slightly miffed about Harry not walking to school, but perhaps he was sick. She kept telling herself he was sick for the rest of the weekend, when she didn't see him outside doing chores. By the time Monday rolled around, thought something was up. Harry had to be awfully sick to be off school, so she called Petunia Dursley to arranged tea.

When she arrived Petunia seemed... happier and at the same time sadder. When Ms. Figg tried to ask Petunia about Harry she said very rushed . " Harry has a slight cold, and I don't want him to catch a chill, and be sicker, so, I'm uh driving him to school." "You not driving Dudley." said Ms. Figg, slightly suspicious that this ever caring mother wasn't driving her "Perfect Diddykins" "He want's to walk." "Right" Abrella Figg was not convinced, something was up, she didn't know what, but yes, something was up , and Dumbledore would know about it.

* * *

In retrospect Harry did need that two weeks. Jocelyn, unfortunately couldn't enroll Harry in to a school with out custody papers. She didn't have any, and it wasn't like she could go back to the Dursley's and ask. They'd probably hit her, not that couldn't sue, but she didn't really want to get a law suit out.

What they did decided to do was to was to homeschool Harry. They went out and bought some learning books for Harry's year. Harry was to do twenty-five problems from each book and show them to Joce every night. On the first Monday just as Jocelyn was about to step out the door, she back tracked, pulled out her wallet and gave Harry a hundred pound note. When he gave a look of surprise, she told him "For pizza, I just remembered that I'll be back at seven and don't really want you to burn yourself on the stove." Harry looked at her smiling, softly said "Thanks." Joce ruffled his already muffed hair " No prob, kid. Bye"

Harry sat there still, for a good two minuets, just contemplating the fact, that someone who was dead, or Death himself was looking out for him. As much as he hated to admit it , he had warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Harry shook his head, snapping out of it.

* * *

On that first Monday Harry got a lot more done then just his schoolwork. Harry knew that Ms. Figg was watching number four Privet Drive, and it only be a matter time before Dumbledore knew he was gone and where he was. He thought that Dumbledore would try and use legitimacy, and Harry would be defenseless, not knowing how to use Occlumency. So Harry was going to do something about it, something so simple, so obvious that no one would be able to guess where he learnt it from.

* * *

" May I please change this muggle money into gallons." Griphook looked down at the human child who eye's barley went oven the desk. " How much muggle money do _you_ want to exchange." Griphook sarcastically asked his is scratchy goblin voice. This child could not have very much money. " Fifty pounds, Sir." said the boy passing over the money. "That would be twenty-five gallons." S soon as he picked up his gallons the boy _bowed _and ran off, his navy blue cap bobbing through the entrance of Diagon Ally. Griphook sat there, motionless.'How the hell did a _human_ know that it was respectful to bow?'

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed wearily as he stocked books on to their shelves, he was currently working there as the manager wasn't prejudiced to werewolves. But Mr. Flourish was retiring and the store would be going to Mr. Robert Dickens, who was very prejudiced. Lost in thoughts he was surprised when a voice called out behind him. "'Scuse me, but would you pick up that book on Occlumency, seeing as I'm puny and your not." It was a small boy dressed in only blue, light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, blue sneakers, he even had a blue cap that covered his black hair. He looked to be Harry's age. Shaking painful memories, Remus pulled the book, making a wide gap in the rows of books. "Here you go." Remus said to the boy and froze. This kid had the same eye's as Lily-but that was impossible, only Harry could, and he wouldn't be here for another two years getting his school things. The boy stuttered out "Merci" and ran off. "What the fuck was that." was that came out of Remus Lupin's head.

* * *

Harry kept looking over his shoulder even after he was safely in the muggle world.'Stupid,stupid,stupid!' he called himself in his head. Had Lupin recognized him? Harry thought he hadn't, but still. Harry shook his thoughts away, when he got to the penthouse he would start reading the book. Then even if Remus recognized him, and Dumbledore came he would be ready.

fwefwecdsfsdf

AN; Sorry about the wait, I had problems writing this chapter. The next one should come sooner and be better. Thank you to all those glorious people who reviewed."Hint, Hint."


	6. How to give Dumbledore a heart attack

Saturday 31th of October

Headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day, in fact it was quite a horrible one. No not horrible but a complete tragedy of a day.

Abrella Fig had just told him that Harry Potter was not safe at his aunt's house but rather in the cold harsh world that would surely take away the childhood he deserved to have. He would not stand for it, quickly rushing over to one of his many silver instruments, he grabbed at the one that kept track of the blood wards, surprisingly they were still in tack. 'That shouldn't be possible!' Dumbledore thought to himself. But it wouldn't hurt to check the Dursleys. As an after thought, he decided to bring Severus with him, maybe he could get something out of Petunia. With that he practically ran to the fireplace calling out "Potion Master Quarters!"

* * *

The Penthouse

To say that Jocelyn Evans penthouse was amazing would be an understatement. The walls were covered in original artwork by some quite famous people. Chiefs would sell their soul to the devil to cook in her kitchen, and would be horribly offended if they ever found out that it was used most of the time to bake cookies. The rest of the room where just or more fabulous then the kitchen. As you expect this is a dream home. But something you might not expect to hear is that the most prized thing in the penthouse, was in fact Jocelyn's massive stereo system and her even bigger c.d. collection. The collection included c.d.'s from classics like The Beatles to the Blues of Bobby King.

Currently, Jocelyn was introducing Harry to the wonders of music.

"So, wait, you don't know _anything _about music?" Joce asked questionably to Harry. "Have you ever listened to Rolling Stones, Queen, or even those God awful New Kids on the Block?" "No." Harry said simply, the Dursley's hadn't liked music calling it "That pop trash". Jocelyn was secretly cursing those horrid people that were legally her _family_. Really Jocelyn would of been happy if the were damned to Hell, even Dudley. When she and Harry went clothes shopping, she caught a gallops at a purple bruise on Harry's stomach.

_Flashback _

"_Harry, who gave you that bruise?" Jocelyn asked slowly, looking from the purple flesh to Harry's face. Harry said very quietly, "Dudley." Jocelyn gave a sharp nod and said with a devilish grin " Why don't you try on the jeans next. The faster we get you a new wardrobe, the faster we can have a bonfire." _

_End Flashback_

"Hmm"Jocelyn said walking to her collection, picking out a Beatles album. 'Start out with semi calm music, Bohemian Rhapsody might give him a heart attack.' She put it in to a walkman and gave it to Harry, saying in a most serious tone and keeping a straight face "You are now starting your musical education, listen to the music, let your ears soak in it memorize the songs, memorize them so well that you could sing it more accurately then the artist its self." "If I'm here listening and soaking, what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

**Ding Ding Ding Dong** chimed out the doorbell.

"I will apparently be getting the door. Remember listen and soak " Jocelyn walked through the hall and grasped the handle. Harry ever so slightly peaked his head round the door frame, just so he got a little peak at the front door. Jocelyn pushed the silver metal downwards and pulled inwards.

Standing in the hall were two men wearing what looked to be robes. The older of the two looked to be more then a hundred years old but seemed to be much younger if you looked into his twinkling blue eyes. The younger man really did look like he needed to watch one of those teenage 'How to keep your body health and clean' video's. But if looked close enough, though dangerous to your health, you might of been able to see to hurt in his eyes. As you might imagine it was hard for him to see Lily Evans eyes again.

The wasn't really a word to describe Harry's emotions when he saw the two of wasn't shock, or worry, or- well anything along lines you would expect. It was more of a feeling that you might get at the start of a final game in the world series. This was it, anything people did or said would change something of the future.

" Aren't you two a bit old to be tricker treaters, and if you are, just so you know, you're supposed to wait till it's dark." Jocelyn said, eyebrows raised. "Wait what are you, no no let me guess. Your Jedi, no they wear brown don't they. Um- I know it!" Pointing at Albus she with jubilant glee "Your a hippie," turning pointing at Snape said "and you're a wizard."

If Harry hadn't wanted to stay unnoticed, he would be slapping his forehead and screaming.

* * *

**AN: I didn't plan to end it there, but I did cuse it sounded better, so... review and the next will be out sooner, seeing as the next part is one of favorite parts in my mind. PS. I have a picture of Jocelyn and her car on my to all the people who reviewed you all get Joce's car.**


	7. Don't worry, he hates you too

"_It's surprising how much of memory is built around things unnoticed at the time"_

_~ Barbara Kingsolver_

**Still **October 31st 1989

Harry stared, wide eyed at the scene. 'I can't believe she said that.' taking a second look he then thought 'I _can_ believe that it's true.' Albus was wearing neon orange robes that had electric blue pinstripes. His silver hair and beard were waist length long, you could see the pocket watch that none others could read, and last but not least his twinkling blue eyes made him look well, a bit high. The truly insane thing about it, is that this man is the wizarding world greatest role model after Merlin.

Though Harry was surprised that Jocelyn saw right through Snape's outfit. Personally he thought that Snape looked like a greasy haired Batman, no offense to Snape. Yes he was sort of creeped out by the whole "I'm still in love with your **dead** mother" but still respected him for being able to trick Voldemort for a good sixteen years.

But still, to use the right terminology, Harry was pissed at Snape. "Pull out his eyes with a spork" pissed. From about christmas to mid-march in the fifth book, Snape told him to 'clear' his mind. Harry read the occlumency book, it was a hell lot harder then that.

There are several parts to the brain, like hearing, seeing, and **memory**. When using occlumency you would, in basic terms, _turn off_ parts of your memory. That was why so few wizards even learnt how to use it, there had been many cases of people not just losing their memory, but losing the ability to memorize through out history. An optimist might think that Snape didn't teach Harry properly because he didn't want Harry to lose his memory, since Harry was such a good boy. A pessimist would see it as Snape hating Harry and wanting his brain to be access by Voldemort. The Realest would see it as Snape not wanting a heavily depressed boy to cut out his memories to end the pain, lose all ability to really do anything, _and_ get punched in the face the second he died by a very angry Lily Potter.

Harry sat down legs crossed, knowing that he had to act quickly. Closing his eyes, he focused on the darkest part, willing the front part of his brain to turn off any information about the Books, only leaving what Dumbledore and Snape could see. The whole process would take two minutes three seconds, he had timed himself. Hopefully Jocelyn could keep them occupied.

* * *

Jocelyn's POV

'Let's see what reaction this gets out of them.' I thought as I looked at the oddly dressed pair.

The old guy then said in a shocked tone "Miss Evans, I believe you have as wrong in two places and right in one. We are not tricker treaters, and I am not a 'hippy'. But we are wizards."

I stared at them with a 'Are you for real' gaze. They stared at me with a 'Are you going to say anything look'. The younger one defiantly new how glare better then the old man. He was much more bitter.

Thirty seconds later we were still all staring at each other.

I sighed at their stupidity. Did the really just expect me to believe them if they just told me that they where wizards. Rolling my eyes, I asked "Are you two just going to stand there or show me some proof. And if your lying, I'm calling the men in white coats for your sanity problems. You have fifteen seconds."

It took them about three seconds to realize I wasn't joking. "May we come you inside?" asked beardy.

"No, ten seconds."

Beardy looked at Greasy, as I decided to call them. They looked to be having a mental eye fight. Maybe I should be calling the men in blue coats, they could be thief's.

"Five, four, thre-." I started counting down before Greasy called out "_Wingardium Leviosa_" pointing at the vase in the hallway. The vase, looking like it was floating on an invisible cloud, rose a meter in the air.

I slowly walked over to the vase, running my fingers in the air under and over the space were stings and such should be. There were none. They were wizards, they could do magic, they shouldn't existent. But they did. My mind reeled at the though of it. If wizard existent, what about vampire's, fairies, and Dragons. They could be real too. As a turned to ask them my burning questions, I came up with another one. I'm fairly sure that I wasn't magic, so what would they want with me. It's not like anything in my life has changed so much that a pair of wizards of all things would end up on my doorstep.

Wait... something had changed, something that could of made this all happen. That something was a little boy sitting in my living room. A little boy who unknowingly filled a part of my heart that I had kept as a child, just incase, for family. And if these too meant to harm him, they would first have to through my dead body. I glared at them icily and spat at them as venomously as I could "What the fuck do you want with my nephew."

* * *

Harry's POV

As I returned to real world, I heard Jocelyn's wonderful language.

'Lovely' I think sarcastically 'more damage control.'

I stood up and faced the door, their would not be any point in putting out for any longer. If I was going to fail the test, I would fail it now. Composing myself and taking a deep breath, I pushed my head out the door and said "Joce, what's the matter."

All three heads turned to face me. All three with different expressions. Jocelyn's was filled concern for my safety. Dumbledore looked relived to find out that I'm safe. Snape 's face was blank but his eyes showed equal parts of love and hate.

'This is why I **hate** Halloween.'

* * *

_AN: I am going on vacation for 10 day starting on Saturday. I will try to get a chapter out be tomorrow, but it's unlikely. The next chapter is as dramatic as I can make it, with lots of more screaming Jocelyn time. Please review, thank you for reading, Look at the __**new**__ pictures of Jocelyn, because I thought she looked more of a Kidman then a Duff. And thanks to all the people who reviewed, loads to __**vettesr **__for the advice ( which I will use and take, hopefully this is show in the chapter) and to __**Hamm On Wry **__who has succeeded in making me very guilty for not sticking to a correct musical time line, Thank you for informing me of my mistakes and recommend reading it, seeing as it's very informative and quite funny. And to everyone, if you are like me, and you ever read Twilight, be prepared to be sucked into the madness of being obsessed with two book series. ~Love is the key to the world_


	8. Into the mind of a Wiccaphobic

"_Is blood really thicker then water?"~Unknown _

Seeing Harry Potter come out from the living room in penthouse was the best thing that had happened to Albus Dumbledore all day.

First their had been the panic of Harry being missing and trying to convince Severus to come. He only just managed to by playing the 'Lily' card. Albus felt awful for that, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And when he saw the look on Petunia Dursley's face when she opened the door to number four Privet Drive, he knew it was desperate.

_Flashback _

"_What are you Freaks doing here!" shrieked a very distressed looking Mrs. Dursley. _

"_Hello , may we come in?" Dumbledore asked politely. _

"_Yes, Yes! Before the neighbors see!" Her shrill tones were as pleasant to listen to as fingernails running down a chalkboard. _

_The house was almost... unnaturally clean. Sterile and white. The pictures on the walls showed a lifetime of Dudleys, all very spoiled looking. '_

_Nothing of Harry' Dumbledore noted. _

_Petunia led them to the living room. The color scheme seemed to be 'everything bland' which in many peoples opinion is worse then black or neon orange. The rug was _

_off-white, the seating is the lightest shade of yellow and the walls were beige. The only splashes of color come from all those everlasting pictures of Dudley. _

_Snape wasn't terribly surprised at Petunia's adoration of her son. She was most likely over joyed at the thought that she had a 'normal' son instead of a wizard. She , in her mind, had come out better then Lily. Snape felt his heart tug a little at the thought of Lily. Petunia could never do anything better then Lily, even if the child was half Potter._

"_Mrs. Dursley, may I inquire about the location of your nephew." asked Albus looking into Petunia's watery-weak blue eyes. Unknown to her, he was searching her mind for evidence of anything at all of use. What he found was simply horrendous. _

_Harry Potter spent most of his life sleeping in a cupboard. The Dursley did not want him to contaminate the house. They seemed to have no problem with him cleaning it._

_Harry Potter was not fed when he did accidental magic. The Dursleys did this because they wanted to starve the magic._

_Harry Potter did not get his own clothing, he had to always wear Durselys did this, not because they couldn't afford it, but because 'Freaks didn't get new clothes'._

_Harry Potter was beat up by cousin. The adult Dursleys did know about this but thought that it could only do good for their Freaky nephew. _

_A woman claiming to be Petunia's sister came and took Harry away after yelling at Petunia. This was most likely the best thing that had happened to Harry Potter since his parents were murdered._

_It had taken Albus approximately the time it took Petunia Dursley to figure out a good story to find this out. mouth closed immediately after it opened for the reason of which: Dumbledore and Snape had gotten up and were walking towards the door. _

_Petunia was still doing her impression of a goldfish when she hurried after them. She stuttered "What- What does this mean?" Albus was already out the door, so Severus turned "This means that you can go screw your self and your 'perfect' little pathetic life." and continued on his way._

_Petunia Dursley stayed like that for another five seconds, just looking and jaw-dropping, then she fainted. When she was found she didn't say a word about what had happened only that they would never see Harry again._

_End Flashback_

Jocelyn at this point in time was scared shitless. But not for herself, for Harry. If these wizards wanted him, she wouldn't be able to fight them. Who knew what they were capable off. There was the chance that they were friendly, but then again they could not be.

"Harry do you know these people?" she asked cautionary.

Harry gazed at the men, his eyebrows in a furrow. "I'm not quite sure. I think that Mr.-" Looking at the bearded man, the man responded with.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape. We knew your parents when they were at school. We came to check if you were alright at your new home."

Joce looked at the two wizards, not truly able to process what this Bumblebee was saying. "On what rights!?" It was a good thing that Jocelyn wasn't part dragon or she would of been spitting fire right then.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Snape as if he was talking to an outrageous first year.

"On what rights do you have to check on my nephew here, when you didn't bother to when he was living in the overly clean hell house!" Jocelyn practically screaming.

'Good thing the floors were thick' Harry thought to himself while watching the encounter. At this point in time he had decided to forgoe making himself noticed and was observing Dumbledore.

The man looked his age, not like his usual 'I'm a fifty year old in a hundred year olds body.' Harry almost immediately recognized the reason. He had looked into Petunia's mind. He was pitying Harry for his life. The old man was once again blaming himself for something that he didn't know would happen. 'Bloody heros, all they do is save others and blame themselves when they can't.' Harry did not like being pitied.

Harry looked back at his aunt. She was now in a full out screaming."And what gave you the right to take Harry to the Dursleys in the first place!"

"Please Ms. Evans, if you would just let us explain what it going on I think you would be very satisfied with the answers." said Dumbledore try to calm down a woman who's temper could challenge Lily Potter and Molly Weasley's combined.

Jocelyn glared at the two and then pivoted on her toes walking towards library, expecting the men to follow, which they did. The two professors thought it was due to the redness in her hair or genetics.

Something they should have known by now is that hair color doesn't matter when it comes to PSMing woman.

**I feel very guilty about the wait on this chapter. I got a horrible cold on my holiday so to help my ego I'll use that as an excuse. But it is a lame one. I'm reminding people to review. So far I'm up to 46. This means that every 143 hits I get 1 review. Yes I did do the math. Thank you to those wonderful 46 people who reviewed, even the person who wrote a one worded "good". Happy New Year **

~ Love is the key to the world


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free? Really?

"_It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it."~ Anonymous_

As predicted all three men in the penthouse followed Jocelyn to the Library. While walking there all of them were deep in thought.

Albus was realizing that he would to tell Jocelyn _everything_ now. She didn't seem like a person who gave second chances. It was of most importance to have to have her understand what Harry was going to go through. He thought it would be good for Harry to have a family member be there and support him. The blood wards would also work if Harry was with her, he now knew why they were so faulty at the Dursley's. Harry didn't have choice whether to call that place home or not, he had no were else to go, that's why they were not nearly as strong as they should of been.

Severus was debating in his mind, whether Harry would be more like Lily or James. Listening to the way he had spoken he _did_ sound like Lily. He had also seen the memories. It seemed that Harry's situation at the Dursleys was worse then with his own parents. But looking around at the penthouse he thought that he could change. Snape would be on his guard with the last Potter.

At this point in time Harry was impressed. If had been Harry who Jocelyn was yelling, he would of most likely be in Hogwarts by now. But if you were the Leader of the Light and the best spy to have ever lived you had to be tough. Neither of the men had tried yet to read his mind, this was good as it gave Harry time to put up some more mind defenses. Personally he was more interested in _what _Dumbledore was going to tell.

The Library was a good sized blue room with sliver shelves running along the walls. The books covered all things Jocelyn liked. That meant that classics were not their. Joce was one of those people who never got a hold over Old English. The largest section was dedicated to novels and the smallest to Sci-fi. In the center of the room there were two small couches and a an armchair. The furniture was all a light lilac color.

Jocelyn and the Wizards sat in opposite couches, while Harry opted out for the armchair. In his mind it was putting all of them in different categories. Those who knew, those who didn't, and the person who knew slightly more more then humanly possible. That is why spirits rock people's socks.

"Miss Evans, I know this might come as a shock, but in the Wizarding world (Which is different then the mugg- non magical world) Harry is famous." Dumbledore tone seemed like he getting into his 'storyteller' mode.

"Why would he famous exactly? It's not he's done anything."

'Thanks Joce.' Was Harry's mind response to the sarcasm.

"Eight years today Harry's were murdered by-"

"Murdered, my parents died in a car crash!" It was starting to look like Dumbledore wouldn't be able to finish without be interrupted. That probably wasn't so good seeing as we at the basics.

"May I ask that no more questions until the end. I will most likely answer all of your questions in the story." Not waiting for an answer he continued. "James and Lily knew that Voldemort wanted them dead, so they decided to their house under the Fidelius Charm. It is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. Their Secret Keeper was James' best friend, Sirius Black. Nobody saw it coming, but he betrayed them. He told Voldemort and Voldemort came and killed your parents and then tried to kill you. No one in recorded history has ever survived the killing curse, but you did. That's why in the Wizarding world you're famous, Harry. They call you the Boy Who Lived." Dumbledore finished off.

Silence filled the room. It was a daring silence, it seemed to be asking all the people in the room to say something to take away the sorrow just for a moment.

Finally Jocelyn dully said "I suppose you have a theory about that, don't you,Professor Dumbledore."

"I do." And so Dumbledore told them all. He told them of the theory and answered all other questions until the one he had been waiting for came up. It was Harry who asked it of corse, I mean why not put Dumbledore in the spotlight for a bit longer.

"Why did Voldemort want to kill my family?" Albus was silent for a few moments and then suggested. "Miss Evans, seeing as you are now Harry's guardian, may I first tell you and then you can have the choice of if to tell Mr. Potter yet."

Jocelyn sighed "Alright, that seems reasonable." She already knew that this day had probably aged herself about a year, but she had no idea that the next explanation would add on another ten.

"I guess that's my cue to sram, isn't it." Harry lightly said as if he was talking about being mildly disappointed because it was a cloudy day. "I'll be in my room." He noticed Dumbledore giving Snape a look. It wasn't a 'You must go with him' look but more of a 'The less you know the safer you are' look. So it wasn't very surprising when Snape got up to go with Harry. But he only did this after giving Dumbledore that glare children know so well. The stop treating me like I'm three glare.

* * *

It was silent walk to Harry's room, even though it wasn't long; the silence stretched it out like thick taffy. The only sound was the clicking of their shoes on the hardwood floor.

Harry's room was a recently converted guest room. The room had not changed much. Jocelyn being Jocelyn had decorated the room, not in those little sea-shells or boats, but in action movie posters. Movies like 'The Terminator' and 'The Empire Strikes Back'.

The walls had been painted in yet again, blue. But a darker shade of blue, a hue that looked very much like the color of jeans. The bed had a wooden headboard and a thick red blanket. A small desk with a metallic lamp facing the window, and a chest of drawers filled Harry's room. There was one bookshelf that had all the usual children's books. Well all the usual ones in the universe that J.K. Rowling lives in, after all the best place to hid a book is in a bookshelf.

It was a comfortable space to be in, well until Snape invaded Harry's mind.

Legilimency can be preformed in two ways. Way one is the way Severus used it on Harry in the 5th Book, which is the obvious one, obviously. The second one was the way he opted to use now. You had to search the mind for what you wanted to see, it was a precise way instead of its random counterpart.

What he saw just confirmed what Petunia, or Fish head, had done to Harry. In short Snape saw his childhood replayed, but worse. His parents had more or less just forgot about him. They were too wrapped up in arguing with each other. He known that at least his mother loved him a little. Harry had spent most of his life being hated for what he was.

This combined with everything else Severus had learnt today changed him. You weren't looking close enough you wouldn't see it, but the color of his eyes lightened just a bit. Not so much that you could tell, but enough to be there.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you were a professor too, what do you teach?"

This is what started a very different sort relationship between the two.

* * *

Meanwhile the conversation between Dumbledore and Jocelyn wasn't so sentimental. It was shocking for both parts.

Jocelyn wasn't acting as Dumbledore thought she would. He thought that she would most likely be screaming and shouting at him to do something, rather then put the pressure of killing the most twisted and evil thing in the world on a nine year. But she didn't. As he explained she face was emotionless, not even a slight twitch when he told her that it was either Voldemort or Harry who would die. You might think that Jocelyn was trying to be strong for Harry, well if you think that your wrong. If haven't picked it up by now you should go back and read. No not just this but the book series its self. For it has never been in a Evans nature to lay back and cry, no they prepare for war.

Lily had refused for six years to let herself get to know James Potter. She had known that if she got to close she would have fallen in love. The only way James could have ever gotten her heart is if he gave up being arrogant, letting herself claim to be the winner. Lily didn't move when Voldemort told her to. She just stood her ground like the Gryffindor she was.

Petunia might not be a very good example, well no she's a really shitty example and if her parents were alive she would of been disowned, but she still did live with two whales so will give her that.

Jocelyn herself had fought her her comfortable life. She had worked to impress teacher, employers, and her peers. Now she knew, she would have to fight for her right to live. Harry would too. She was worried for him, not that he wouldn't be ready, no she make sure he was. It was more that she knew that fights became completely random when the fighters were of equal strength. That is why Harry would have to be better. He would have his childhood completely stripped of him, only so he could live and have an adulthood. She didn't want to do it, who would, but it had to be done. Harry would be trained in martial art, karate most likely, and how to use a gun. Then when he went to Hogwarts he would learn fighting magic. He would be better then Voldemort.

"How long do we have?"

"A few years, six or more. It depends on how fast Voldemort get get a body back."

Jocelyn sighed sorrowfully. Her heart got a bit heavier.

"I'm not going to tell him just yet. I'll do that when he goes to Hogwarts. I'll make sure he can fight non-magic style. You are going to make sure that can fight magically. You said Voldemort was anti-muggle, so Harry will be able to beat in one way. I'm not letting him die. To do that he won't have the childhood he deserves but the one he needs." She stared into Dumbledore's eyes making him understand that even though he was a hundred years older then her, Jocelyn was in charge of her nephew.

"I'll need his papers to put him in school." She added as an after thought.

"You'll have by the end of the week. Expect an owl, give it a bit of water, and then it off again." Dumbledore promised. "I was wondering if you wanted to know more about the wizarding world in general."

Jocelyn stayed silent but raised an eyebrow as if to question his motives.

"I know a family that would most likely show you things of the wizarding world that you would want to see. I'm a little old fashioned." Albus finished of with a small smile, that twinkle was coming back. "They have seven children, six of then are presently attending Hogwarts. I believe they have a boy who is Harry's age and girl who's a year younger."

"You had this planned from the beginning, didn't you." Joce conspired.

"No it was actually spur of the moment. But the Weasleys are very kind people with very big hearts."

"So you haven't even asked them yet, but your inviting me over."

Dumbledore slightly shrugged, tipping his head to the side. "They like meeting people. Arthur is fascinated with muggle things, so he would probably be questioning you about your world."

Quietly Jocelyn murmured "Alright, we'll meet them."

"Splendid" Dumbledore exclaimed getting to his feet. " The instructions on how to get there will be in the letter."

Jocelyn got up from the couch, opened the door and was walking to the main door. Severus and Harry popped out nowhere. They all said their goodbyes and the two wizards were halfway to the elevator when Jocelyn stuck her head out into the hallway and called " Dumbledore!"

"Yes" he said looking surprised.

"How old are you?"

"One hundred and eight?"

"I think it's time to come out of the closet, don't you." With that she closed the door a very shocked Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and looked at her nephew.

"You evil, you know that." Harry shaking his head mock shamefully at his Aunt.

"Took you long enough." Joce playful scoffed his head racing towards the kitchen. "I dunno about you but I need some chocolate. Poor tricker treaters, they won't get any."

_**

* * *

**_Remus Lupin was at crossroad in his mind. Two paths, who choices and all that. He had to pick. So he did. He followed the advice of one Robert Frost and took the road less traveled. That road meant that he would not tell Dumbledore of Harry's trip into the ally. It meant that he was going to write to Dumbledore and ask him if he needed someone to fill the Defense of Dark Arts job in two years time.

* * *

_**AN: IT"S DONE! I had a bit of writers block, sorry. On a Happier note Obama is President! Someone asked me about the books hitting Harry's head. I imagine it as Death swooping behind Harry and dropping the books like it was a bomb or something. I have some shadowing in this chapter one you can see and the other you have to read in between the lines. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please write more!**_

_**~Love is the key to the world**_


	10. School is bad for the ego

_School days, I believe are the unhappiest in the whole span of human existence. They are full of dull, unintelligible tasks, new and unpleasant ordinances, brutal violations of common sense and common decency. ~ H.L. Mencken _

November 6th 1989

It was the first day of Harry's new school. The school was a fancy privet school for rich kids. When Harry first walked up to the campus he couldn't help but be a bit intimidated. The building was made out of brick but painted black. There were at least fifty classrooms in the two story monstrosity, but windows were scarce. You would think that parents would want to send their children to school so strict and prim. But it did have the best Key Stage 1&2 scores in the entire country. That was just about the only reason children were sent there. Of corse there were some scholarship students who wanted to be there, but few.

Your probably wondering why the wonderful carefree loving Jocelyn would send Harry to this sort of school. The reason why: Harry picked it himself.

When Jocelyn told Harry he could pick his own school, he didn't look for the most fun loving school, but the smartest, toughest, least rule bending school in London. When he saw this school in a brochure and it matched all these guidelines, he knew he would find one Miss Hermione Jane Granger.

It only made senesce that Hermione would be there. They way she acted when other teased her. He hadn't thought while reading the book that she was any stranger to it, but she more sad that she couldn't of just locked at the curliness of her peers in her other school. Most likely she would be a scholarship student, but Harry didn't know how much dentists got paid so he could be wrong.

At first Jocelyn had tried to convince Harry to go somewhere else, but his mind was set. Seeing as he was going to meet Ron in a few weeks maybe he could start their friendship earlier and maybe even get their relationship started earlier. First kiss before the maybe end of your life? It was a stupid Gryffindor move, not even a brave one.

Walking through the school doors he realized it still wasn't a very happy place. The walls were white and had only had school notices written on white paper in black ink. All the hallways were long and looked to be completely sterile.

Jocelyn thought that they looked to be in a modern day Bethlem royal hospital; A.K.A. London's loony hospital.

What made the whole experience creepier is that at the sound of a bell, one child came out of each door with a gray register, it was almost synchronized. Each child was wearing a little gray and white uniform. The boys were wearing a white shirt, light gray sweater with the school badge, dark gray dress trousers, and shiny black shoes. The girls were dressed similar except for their skirt.

"You know you can still back out of this if you want to." She whispered while watching the spectacle in front of her.

Harry faith in his choice didn't waver, but it still reassured when he saw a particularly bushy bunch of brown hair.

Looking up at Jocelyn he simply said "No, this is were I need to be"

"You planning to illiterate on that?" Jocelyn was obviously skeptical of this fact but was also slightly amused by Harry's answer. She frowned slightly when he stayed silent.

"I've got to stop letting you watch those kung fu movies, don't I." Joce murmured under her breath.

Luckily their walk to the Headmasters Office was over by then. By talking to the secretary they found out that Harry was going to be in 's class. had apparently been working at the school for thirty-eight years. A prefect would take Harry to room 14. It was time for the small family to part.

Jocelyn gave Harry a bone crushing hug that knocked the air out of him. "You have good first day, okay. Try to make friends and-" She looked around at the colorless walls "Try to have fun. My friend Elizabeth will pick you up at three."

"Bye Joce."

"Bye Squirt."

With that Jocelyn left the main office walked through the plain white halls, out through the front doors and got into her car. She sat there for a few minuets going over what she knew she would have to do in her mind. Jocelyn rationalized that this would help in the long run. As she pulled out of the school parking lot, a side thought came to her. I won't tell you what it was but it did include people dressed in mouse suits.

* * *

was a skinny lady with boy cut style hair, she was wearing a yellow blouse and blue cotton pants. She looked nice enough but her breath smelt like a mixture of rotten eggs and gone off milk. Harry sadly realized that her personality was not much better and she started instructing him to do.

"Since you have glasses you will be sitting in the front of the class next to Mr. Webber and Miss Carlisle. You will not speak unless you raise your hand and expect that any of your questions will be on topic. When you write in you exercise book I want the date and title written in neat hand writing. Mr. Potter, I hope you understand that I do not like trouble.' she finished with a glare.

If all the teacher's at this school were like this Harry knew where Hermione learnt how to deal with Umbridge from.

Harry looked at his class of fifteen students sitting in rows of five by three. The back was made up of rich looking kids with their hair looking like it had come out of a magazine, nails prim and pristine colored in the schools black, or white, and one of the brave ones had even worn silver nail polish. _'Parents are donators.'_ he thought locking the tiblit of information in his mind. The third row was made up of normal looking kids, they looked like the kids in the high school movies that were just supposed to fill the halls. Harry's row, the front, was filled with... you guessed it, nerds. Looks like kids at rich schools formed social quo earlier then other schools. '_Joy'!_

The first lessons where French and Maths, which really is a horrible combination. It was made even worse that nobody made a sound except for paper on pencils and Mrs. Brinner's nails on chalkboard voice. _'It's amazing she's married'_ Harry snipped while translating words. _'If Hermione's not here I think I might kill my self and save Voldie the trouble.'_

BRING

'_Finally!'_ It it was the end of torture and time to find one Hermione Granger.

Harry went out to the school yard with the rest of his Form. As soon as they were let go the silver nail polish girl approached him. She was a few inches taller then Harry, with frozen in place light brown hair and icy blue eyes. She didn't look very friendly and surprise, surprise, she wasn't. "Has your hair ever seen a hairbrush." Her tone was snide and her facial expressions rude in disgust.

"Nice to meet you too. Bye now." Sarcasm was very useful seeing as Harry didn't want to deal with a richer, more stuck up, breed of Dursley. A.K.A. a muggle Malfoy.

The girl called out to Harry's walking away back. "You can't talk to me like that or you'll be really uncool!" _'Oh God'_

"Okay, try to listen to what I am saying." Harry didn't particularly want to lose his patience on this girl but_ damn_ she was annoying. " People who will do something important with their lives do not _care_ if they're uncool. Now _I_ am a person who _has_ to do something important or everyone _dies. _So that means if you want to live. Leave. Me. Alone. Got that?"

The girl made angry throat noises, shook her little brown head (her hair not moving) and stalked off to the rest of her friends. Harry was rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hermione didn't seem to be in the school yard and Harry was wondering whether he had picked the right school when remembered a quote from the second book. It was Ron who had said it and he found it quite funny at the time. Harry walked up to a Prefect and asked him something and made his way to where he believed he would find Hermione. As he walked through the double doors to the room he thought to himself _'When in doubt go to the Library.'_

The school Library although much nicer then the one back in Little Whinging wasn't as comfortable as Jocelyn's. It was sharp, cold and not very pleasant. The Librarian was a plump little woman but looked just as nasty as was.

Harry first went to non-fiction section, he predicted that Hermione was too logical to even think about reading fiction before finding out magic was real.

Once again Harry's gut feeling where right again. There sitting at a table was one brown bush haired girl looking like a younger version of J.K's description. A person who was nothing but had the potential to be one of the best witches in his generation. But more importantly she was one Book Harry's best friends and Harry believed that she would be one of his. Harry took a deep breath and casually walked up to Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand, warmly smiling. " I'm new here."

Hermione jumped in surprise at Harry's voice but shook his hand. "Hermione Granger, I'm trying to be rude but why are you talking to me?" She looked at Harry curiously.

Harry mentally swore, that girl out there had already gotten to her. "You looked friendlier then the people in my class to frank. You also are most likely the complete opposite of my cousin, who I hate, so it seems like good bet to be friends with you." Harry sat down next to Hermione as if signifying his want to be friends with her.

"Oh." She was quite for a moment and then in usual Hermione fashion she started asking questions.

"Why do hate your cousin?" She has obviously hadn't learnt how to be subtle yet but Harry didn't mind. He was already going to have many secretes and he had watched enough Dr. Phil to know that friendships couldn't be built on lies. Though in his situation it was a bit unavoidable.

" When my parents died-"Hermione gasped at that.

"- They died when I was a baby and I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle. They never really liked me because Aunt Petunia was jealous of my Mum. Dudley learnt from example so he used to bully me. On a brighter note I'm now living with Jocelyn, my other aunt."

Hermione had certainly heard of Child Abuse and knew it extremely serious, and this kid who had experienced it was taking it so causally, and it wasn't like Hermione could just think that her was lying. The look in his eye's totally just blew that option away. It was so... trustworthy as if Hermione could never imagine that Harry would lie to her. It would be impossible.

"Is Jocelyn nice?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, she's really great. She likes having fun, sometimes it seems like she's kid instead of me." Harry put his elbows on the table. "What are your parents like?"

"Well my parents are both Dentist and they have their own practice. They're good people."

"Cool. What do you like to do?"

"I spend of my time reading, you're very correct of the pleasantness of the other children here. They're quite nasty and books are better friends."

"Books can't talk back, but I can. We can be friends if you want to." Harry was sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay" Hermione said firmly, brightly smiling.

* * *

**AN: hello people of Planet Earth, here is your chapter. Please tell me of what you think about Hermione, I hate it when people don't write her right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Please read my story Spontaneous, it's a Sirius/OC pregnancy story. It's supposed to be funny, hopefully it is. Sadly my posts for the next few months will be very spastic because of me moving and internet and was a math teacher who I hated.  
**

**Yours truly, **

**Love is the key to the world  
**


	11. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 11 ~Fate takes the chapter quote seriously

_~All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players~ William Shakespeare _

The atmosphere of the night would of made Shakespeare proud. It was midnight, the skies, ironically, were stormy and the rain was pounding down on London Town like a thousand elephants. That wasn't so surprising seeing as it rain about every day in London. Lighting was also frequently seen, so often that night, that the people of London where all frightened except for one little black haired boy. If you haven't figured it out by know that this boy is Harry Potter, well that would just be sad.

The reason Harry wasn't scared and Shakespeare would be proud is that Harry was practicing magic. Harry was sitting cross-legged on his bedroom floor. He had put a piece of paper in front of himself. On the surface it looked like Harry was just watching the paper, which we all know that it's a useless activity unless it has words on it, and is more boring then watching paint dry. If you could look into Harry's mind you would find something much more interesting. Harry was thinking about all the times he would of needed a paper to lift by it's self. Surprisingly there were many incidents where he needed this to happen. Most of them had to do with information that adults and Dudley hadn't wanted him to see.

With these memory's running through his head, he said the words as if was uttering them for the first time. For every time a person says a word for the first time, it had no associations to an emotion or memory, it's just is the meaning of the word, nothing more nothing less.

"Lift one meter"

The blue lined paper raised exactly one meter. Harry broke his concentration and it didn't move. Unlike magic with a wand the paper stayed up. Harry stared wide eyed at the paper, he had thought that wandless magic would be harder then magic done with a wand. _'Isn't the magic core supposed to channel the magic? Can this magic do things that shouldn't be done?'_

"Bring all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcruxes to Harry James Potter." Harry waited for a moment, not really expecting anything, when it happened. No, it wasn't the Horcuxes, it was a note that popped without a pop into the air.

The note was written on a plain white piece of paper and some words on it written with very elegant, but sharpe hand writing, in lime green ink the words:_ Nice try kid, but even True Magic doesn't work like that, or at least when I don't want it to. ~Fate_

'_This cannot be good.'_ Harry thought after reading the note. He had admittedly _not_ thought about the things that would happen 'up there' because of what Death had done. Maybe his biggest problem wouldn't be Voldemort, maybe it could be Fate.

Harry gazed at the note in his hands his mouth slightly ajar. "Shit"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Fate?" Screamed Death. He had just stormed though Fate's office doors, slamming them to the side and managing to rattle the glass inside. "You can't just go around playing with people's True Magic!"

Fate barley looked up from her paperwork, a report on cancer research in a near by solar system that is close to our own. "I am not playing around with _people's_ True Magic, Harry Potter is one person."

"Fate, don't screw with me using psychology shit. Tell me why your doing this." Death was angry, scary angry, angry as if you saw it you would be running for the hills.

"Death," Fate spoke as if having a conversation with a young child. "I am doing what necessary to have order. I am still very upset with you, no person is supposed to know their future, especially not someone so important in that universe. It goes against the natural order of things."

"What was I supposed to do when Lily Potter asked me to help her son, she **died** for

him." "You let him live didn't you and it wasn't like he was going to have a bad life not knowing the future." Death sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere on this topic. "What about you meddling with his True Magic."

"Jocelyn Evans was never supposed to find out about Harry or Magic. And letting Harry get the Horcuxes by simply wanting them would too easy." Fate seemed to nod to herself as to confirm the justice in her actions

"Your fucking kidding me right, you can't be serious." Death seemed to not believe what Fate was implying. "They're the only family they have and you don't think it's right from them to know each other. Who cares if it's too easily done to defeat Voldemort, he is pure evil and you know that, you made the prophecy." Suddenly realization came over Death's face. "You made the prophecy to make a better story, didn't you."

Fate didn't even bother to hide the fact. "Voldemort didn't have to follow the-" "You knew he would." "I suspected he would, but if he was defeated by Dumbledore he wouldn't be remembered, just another side character in a history book. It had to be done dramatically."

The disgust was clear on the eternal force's face "This isn't a play, you are not making another tale for Shakespeare. Real people are going to die, real people are dead. These people are not your puppets, they're not toys. They have lives, wishes, hopes, and dreams. You can't just do this!"

"I am doing this." Fate stated calmly, quietly, like mentioning the good weather.

"I'm not going to let you." Death in a voice of pure defiance.

"Death, you don't have the power to stop me. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Fate was smirking like the cat that killed the canary.

Death didn't say anything, he just left. In his thoughts he was thinking "Not yet, but soon. Just wait.

* * *

**Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've focassing on editing this story, it's really hard for me foe some reason. My brain just seems like it doesn't want to do it, oh well. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and nightwing27 the most for reviewing all the chapters in one go. Oh, and if I say that a chapter will be about something, don't listen to me. I try to plan out this story but it just doesn't work. I'll just blame Fate for that. Please rewiew. **


	12. Let's hope CSLewis doesn't sue

Chapter 12- Let's hope C.S. Lewis doesn't sue for the borrowing of magical doors

* * *

"_When you're prepared, you're more confident. When you have a strategy, you're more comfortable."~unknown_

Death knew that Harry Potter was meeting the Weasley's today.

He knew Harry and Jocelyn would take their 1953 Chevrolet Corvette.

Jocelyn would openly gape at the topsy-turvy Weasley house, then she would lightly shake her head and say to Harry in an admiring voice "You don't see one of those everyday."

He knew that would take one look at Harry and wrap him into an lung-bursting hug. She would say in a most warm, motherly tone "Welcome to the Burrow, Harry.". Death knew that this her way of saying welcome home, for she already saw him as one of her sons.

Jocelyn wouldn't mind, as someone might think. She knew that she was more of the cool-fun Aunt then a loving mother- the stereo type Mrs Weasley embraced so well.

Mr. Weasley would shake his hand and then start questioning Jocelyn about how airplanes stay up.

Percy, even though he was only thirteen, would act pompous.

The twins would be finishing each others sentences, trying to out joke each other. Death liked them a lot, they made things funny. He really hoped that Fred wouldn't die.

Ron who had already been told not to ask Harry if he really had a scar would instead go for the next best question in his book, quiditch. Harry would tell him that he didn't know anything about the teams. It wasn't even a lie, he really didn't.

Ginny who was blushing a mad red, managed to come out with a meek "Hi, Harry."

Harry, very out of character for himself at what should be the first time he had meet the Weasley's, had a smile on his face that quite reminded Death of the one the Mona Lisa wore.

Mrs. Weasley would suggest that Ron, Ginny, and Harry go up to Ron's room.

Death was slightly upset that what of should been a peaceful meeting with the Weasley's, would not be so.

* * *

"But, the Chudley-" Ron declaration for his favorite Quidditch team was cut off by Ginny.

"Ron, the Chudley Cannons are horrible! The Harpies all much better."

"You're just saying that because it's an all girl team!"

Ron opened the door to his room. He didn't open the door at the back of his room, though. Yes, there was another door at the back of the room. This mysterious door was on the wall that just casually happened to lead the person walking through it to the back garden. How thoughtful. But to be more precise, if you actually went through the door you would still have fall, five stories, to get to the back garden. On the other hand, it was a black door with an orange knob, so it matched Ron's room decor. Again with the thoughtfulness.

The trio- Not the Golden Trio, but still a very good one- looked at the door with various expressions. Ron's was almost identical to Rupert Grint's when say 'Bloody Hell'. Ginny's was nothing like Bonnie Wright's, it was look of curiosity. It was possibly this curiosity that could possibly kill her in a few years. Harry was most defiantly amused. He figured that this was some type of supernatural thing happening, something he was becoming increasingly familiar with.

"I'll go first." Ginny said quietly, but firmly.

"Okay" Harry said, at the same time as Ron bellowed out "No, you aren't!" He then looked at Harry "Why did you say she could! She can't she's my baby sister!"

"Ron I am not a-!"

"I'll do it. God dammit, if it was up to you two we would never get through the door." Harry said exasperatedly, wondering what it would be like when Ron met Hermione. He knew they argued a lot in the books, but Rowling couldn't of written every argument.

Harry quickly walked up to the door and pulled it open. On the other side was a lime green room with a circular wooden table in it. The table looked rather new, made out of beech. There were six chairs in the room, all of the same style but different colors, swivel with nine holes in the back.

There were also three people filling three of the chairs. Harry knew one of them, could guess one, and had a slight hunch on the last one.

The person sitting in the royal blue chair was Hermione. She was looking quite excited. Well, maybe that was a bit of a under exaggeration. It was the expression of person who just won front row concert tickets to their favorite band. Her hair seem to be frizzier then usual.

The man was of decent build, not of someone who spent all there time exercising. It was more like his job had him spending so much time running around that it was almost impossible to be fat. He seemed to be in his early 20's He had brown hair and brown eyes, neither amazing or note worthy. He wore a black button down and black jeans. In other words he looked completely normal, but the aura around was unusual. Sadness mixed with relief, and a tint of happiness. He sat in the black chair.

The shocking pink chair was filled by a pixie of a teenager with the same hair color. Her eyes were a sunny yellow that seemed to shine. She wore a short red skirt covered in sequins and a silver tank top covered in hearts. Her blue flats were covered in Hearts and big red ones on the toe. With lips bright red she gushed out to the three "Hi! How are you? Did you guys make friends? I hope you did, but it wouldn't really matter soon, anyways-" "L, you can stop talking," the man reminded her.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, looking warily at the three.

"I'm Death, this Love, and that's Hermione." Death said plainly.

"I thought Heaven was supposed to be white." said Ron. Him, Harry, and Ginny sat down in their chairs.

"We don't tend to follow stereo types of what Humans think of us." Death shrugged.

"You're wearing black." stated Ginny.

"Well, um, eh, I-" Death tried to cover up his clothing cliche, but Harry pointed out "Your chair's black, too."

"It's my favorite color, Love, would you-" "Sure!" And with that Love carried out one of the main points for this meeting.

Harry was Ginny and Ginny was Harry. Harry was also Harry and Ginny was also Ginny. They stopped being Him and Her at that moment. At that moment, they became they. They could feel Harry breathing and the weight of Ginny's long hair. There thoughts were there own but each others at the same time. In sync Harry and Ginny looked up at Love and asked "What did you do to me?" the tone wasn't accusatory, more in curiosity, as if they didn't mind but wanted to know.

The strange thing is that at the same time Ron and Hermione asked in exactly the same way.

"I meshed your souls! Isn't it awesome!" she squeaked.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update earlier but there was a lighting storm and my internet went down. I know there are most likely going to be a lot of questions asked and all or a lot will answered in the next chapter. I wanted to answer it this chapter but I wanted to get this out. Next chapter I will absolutely be telling about True Magic and Soul Meshing. If there's anything else you want to be answered write it in a review. Even if you don't have a question, please still review. It helps my ego. I hope to have the next chapter done before May fifth. Thanks to everyone who last reviewed. Also to Harry/Hermione shippers this is going to go against everything you believe in, in the Harry Potter shipping. I am trying to go with cannon as much as possible because I **_**Like **_**cannon. Actually I **_**LOVE **_**cannon. My last words will be this: Ginny is not a fan girl, and Ron rocks because he actually is a person with feelings and emotions like real people and real people get jealous. Just because it's a book doesn't mean that they can't be deep. Look at Snape, he's really deep! **

**Thank You and Goodnight. **

**Love is the key to the world  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear wonderful readers,

I apologise for abandoning this story for so long, but when I read it again after a break I realised that I thought it was very badly written. I have now decided to re-write the story under a different title, What I Saw. This story will be pretty different from the original in the way it's written and the plot may differ as well. I'm still not terribly sure whether I should keep Jocelyn or not and some other plot points. I hope you will, if you decide to read it, enjoy the story as much as Harry Potter and the Books About Himself.

Yours Truly,

Love is the key to the world


End file.
